Agnès Oblige
|home = Ancheim |japaneseva = |englishva = |affiliations = }} Agnès Oblige , though sometimes called , is a playable character in Bravely Default, and appears as a non-playable character in Bravely Second: End Layer. As the vestal of wind, she becomes aware of the danger that is coming upon the world, and with the guidance of Airy, embarks on a journey to reawaken the four crystals. D's Journal Entries ;The Wind Vestal Of the Oblige line, she met Airy on a hill above the chasm. She encountered Tiz as foretold after he miraculously escaped death. A twenty-year-old girl from Ancheim. As a vestal, she has devoted her life to the crystals. She escaped the Temple of Wind after it was overrun by dark forces, and came to investigate the Great Chasm. She has absolutely no sense of direction. *''Likes: Sweet treats'' *''Dislikes: Meat, crowds, being lost'' Profile Appearance In Bravely Default, Agnès has brown eyes and long brown hair down to just above her knees, kept in place with a black hairband. She normally wears a knee-length white dress with dark sleeves and black fur trimming at the hem and black embroidery at the bust. She also wears a black bolero, a black cinch belt, knee-high black boots with pom-poms and elbow-length black gloves. She has a blue pendant, given to her by the Sage when she was a child. While purifying a crystal, Agnès dons the Vestal Garb which consists of a short white dress with decorative patterns on each side. Her sleeves wrap around her upper arms. She wears black gloves and brown boots. While using the asterisks, Agnès's appearance changes according to which job she is currently using. In Bravely Second, Agnès retains her long brown hair, albeit wearing a white hairband to keep it in place. She is outfitted in a formal white dress, somewhat reminiscent of her vestal garb, that is emblazoned with varying paraphernalia meant to signify her position as Pope. She also wears black gloves and white thigh high boots. In addition to her vestal garb, she retains her blue pendant which is now slightly broken around her neck. Alternate outfits Agnès has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Bravo Bunny is unavailable is the Western release. In her Knight's Tunic outfit, she wears white corset-like one piece outfit with a black center and gold accents. Her "shorts" are black with red and gold stripes. She has a red sash across her right shoulder and black fingerless gloves with a black pom-pom on each hand. She wears silver high-heels with black legwarmers and a red ribbon tied around her ankles and armor knee braces. Her headband is silver with a black bow sticking off the right side. The Plain Tunic is simply her Freelancer outfit. Her Bravo Bunny outfit is a skimpy white one piece teddy with fur lining around each leg. She has black gloves with a white bows on the side and black thigh-high boots with a white bow on the back of each. She wears a white rabbit ear headband with black marking on the tips. In the Japanese version, there is a large cutout in the center of the teddy. BDFF Agnès Knight.png|Knight's Tunic. BDFF Agnès Freelancer.png|Plain Tunic. BD Agnès Vestal Garb.png|Vestal Garb. BDFTS Agnès Bonus Costume.png|Bravo Bunny. Personality As her title implies, Agnès is proper, polite and chaste. Agnès is intent on her role as a vestal and was not originally keen on letting others accompany her on the notion that bringing light to the crystals is her sole mission and did not want other people to be burden to her or be burdened with her problems. Agnès is also unaware of the Crystal Orthodoxy's dark history, shocked as she eventually learns it and of Airy's true nature. Agnès has a bad sense of direction and gets lost very easily. In the 'Tiz the Navigator' Party Chat, Airy says that Agnès was lost many time in the Norende Ravine, it also took her about two hours to reach Airy at the top, despite clear visibility and it having only one path. Agnès denies that fact and said that the path was like a maze, even to locals. An Ask Agnès conversation in Bravely Second reveals that townsfolk would predict the outcome of the day by whether or not she could make it to the crystal alter unaided, referring to her poor sense of direction, though she was blissfully unaware of this until imparting this information to the party. In the Party Chat "Her First Bow", Agnès has hardly ever seen a bow, or understands what or how to use it. When she tried using it, she thinks that she could "do better with her bare hands", much to the fact that she doesn't even know what an arrow is. Edea then shows her disbelief to how oblivious Agnès can be. Likely because of her secluded and strict upbringing, Agnès is very mistrustful and suspicious of others, for some time even of her cohorts Edea and Ringabel. She expresses sentiments of fear following the party's arrival in Ancheim, worried that the townsfolk see her as a mere object to enact her duty as vestal rather than as a human being. This mistrust causes great friction in the party early on and beyond, with Edea furious with her over what she perceives to be conditional suspiciousness over her being the daughter of the Grand Marshal. While she eventually comes to trust Edea and Ringabel, she still seems to hold Tiz in higher esteem, considering him her most trustworthy companion. While she often chastises Edea for her rash and impulsive behavior, Agnès displays a form of impulsiveness herself, placing all of her trust into Airy because of her belief in the Orthodoxy aligning with Airy's claims of being a "cryst-fairy". Agnès is also very self-sacrificial, handing over her own freedom or life without prompt on several occasions, such as the guarantee of no harm falling to Tiz during their encounter with Holly or Barras, or even her offering of her own life to Oroborous in exchange for his refraining from consuming countless worlds. This may also show that she places little value in her own life. Agnès could be considered somewhat eccentric and despite her politeness and grace, oblivious and socially inept, at least when not in formal settings to which she is accustomed. Story ''Bravely Default When the Wind Crystal is consumed by darkness, forced to watch her acolytes sacrifice themselves to protect her, Agnès embarks on a quest on the advice of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII to see the condition of the world. She set out on a merchant vessel towards Caldisla that becomes waylaid half-way through its journey by the sea's sudden deterioration. After being rescued by boats from Caldisla, she investigates the effects of the earthquake that struck shortly after she left Ancheim. While pursued by the Knights of the Eternian Sky, Agnès encounters Tiz Arrior when she arrives to the site of the Great Chasm. At first, Agnès is adamant against being helped by Tiz as she believed that facing adversity on her own was part of her responsibility as vestal of the Wind Crystal. When confronted by white mage Holly Whyte to surrender, she initially agrees; however when Tiz demands that Holly not mistreat her—Holly having reassured them that the beating will not be "too" severe, but that she can only remove the physical, not psychological, damage. Agnès learns that even though she could give herself up, it will not help anyone else to do so. Agnès is distrustful of Edea when she joins the party and learns of her full connection with the Eternian forces, she then becomes furious to learn that she is the daughter of the council's leader, Braev Lee, after the death of her fellow vestal and friend Olivia Oblige at the hands of Victoria F. Stein. After restoring the crystals and bringing Airy to the Pillar of Light, Agnès finds herself in another world and meets the Sage Yulyana of the second world who asks her to bring her most trusted companion to meet him in private. Choosing Tiz, Agnès learns of the Sage's past as a former high ranking member of the Crystal Orthodoxy and how he and Lord DeRosso forged their alliance when an 'angel' resembling Agnès appeared before them. Sage relays the angel's words of true great evil and the nature of the crystals in relation to the 'Harrowing' and the wind vestal's journey. Encountering other denizens of the second world, Agnès learns the dark secrets of the Crystal Orthodoxy which were the motivation for the Anticrystalist movement. After they end up in another world, Ringabel suggested consulting the sage again. As he knew the events of the previous world would happen again including the time Tiz and Agnès spoke to the Sage alone and told Tiz the truth which Tiz promised to tell Agnès. During the second trip alone with Tiz, Agnès learns that Airy is evil and has been manipulating them. This is further revealed by the sage, when Tiz inquired further into the story of the angel who reveals her death was caused by Airy's treachery. Though her other selves were unable see the truth until it was too late, Agnès's faith in Tiz allows her to accept the truth of Airy. This leads to Agnès to being more distant towards Airy, yet she continues summoning the Holy Pillar in the hope that each time would be the last. It was only after the last time, that Agnès learns the full truth that Airy serves Ouroboros and that she orchestrated her master's plan to consume the realities. Luckily, with the pendant in her possession, Agnès manages to give her group the advantage against Ouroboros and destroy him. After returning to her world, Agnès rebuilds the temple of the wind and enlists new acolytes to assist her in restoring the crystals and overseeing them. Bravely Second: End Layer After learning the truth of her faith's corruption, Agnès becomes the newly inaugurated Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy and purged it of its corruption while forming relations with Eternia. But during the peace signing between the Orthodoxy and the Duchy of Eternia, Agnès is suddenly kidnapped by Kaiser Oblivion and held captive in the Glanz Empire's sky fortress.http://gematsu.com/2014/07/agnes-returns-bravely-second After being rescued, Agnès aids Tiz and the others by communicating through a fragment of her crystal pendant in the possession of her Orthodoxy knight Yew Geneolgia. After the battle with Providence, Tiz begins to die without Altair's soul to help keep him alive. Deneb, friend of Altair and Vega, and an Adventurer, asks the party to give her the SP Hourglass, which she takes into the past and delivers it to Tiz at the beginning of the events of ''Bravely Default. Filled with two years worth of SP, Agnès reveals that she has held the hourglass since Tiz's coma. Agnès rushes to the Norende Ravine and uses the SP Hourglass to give him a new chance of life. In the aftermath, having succeeded in establishing peace between the Orthodoxy and the Duchy, Agnès resigns from her position with the intention to marry Tiz and settle in Norende. Gameplay Like the other party members, Agnès has fairly balanced stat to make her useful in all roles. However, Agnès primarily focuses on magic as her Intelligence, Mind, and MP stats are the best of the group while her agility is the second worst. This makes her great at every magic role in the game, but as an offensive melee fighter, she suffers slightly because of her strength and defense being the lowest of the group. She ideally works best as a Black Mage, White Mage, or Spiritmaster due to her stats. ;Jobs BDFF Agnès Freelancer.png|Freelancer BDFF Agnès Monk.png|Monk BDFFagneswhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFF Agnès Black Mage.png|Black Mage BDFFagnesknight.jpg|Knight BDFF Agnès Thief.png|Thief BDFF Agnès Merchant.png|Merchant BDFTS Agnès Magic Swordsman.png|Spell Fencer BD Agnès Time Mage.jpg|Time Mage BDFF Agnès Hunter.png|Ranger BDFF_Agnès_Summoner.png|Summoner BDFF Agnès Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BDFFagnesredmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Agnès Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFFagnessuperstar.jpg|Performer BDFF Agnès Pirate.png|Pirate BDFF Agnès Ninja.png|Ninja BDFF Agnès Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF_Agnès_Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Agnès Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Agnès Paladin.png|Templar BDFF Agnès Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BD Agnès Vampire.jpg|Vampire BDFF Agnes Conjurer.png|Conjurer Creation and development Voice Agnès is voiced by in the Japanese version. She shares her Japanese voice actress with Queen from Final Fantasy Type-0. She is voiced by in the English version. Musical themes Agnès's theme is "Wind's Course", the theme played during her "Special Move" sequence. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Agnès appears as a light-elemental summon. She is a limited edition cameo summon as part of the ''Bravely Archive: D's Report collaboration event. In order to obtain her, players must input a gift code they receive for completing a dungeon in Bravely Archive: D's Report. Her special attack is Holy Weapon, which deals light-elemental damage to all enemies and gradually restores HP to all party members. Summoning Agnès costs 3 point from the Consumption Gauge. Agnès is a locked rank 4 Phantom Stone and cannot rank up to higher levels. Agnès allows the wielder to use the following abilities: *Curada I Her Phantom Stone artwork is her official artwork from Bravely Default. ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Agnès appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Agnès Vampire.png|Agnès as a Vampire. BDPB Agnes.jpg|Agnès's sprite. Bravely Archive: D's Report Agnès appears as an obtainable unit. BADR Agnès.png|Agnès. BADR Agnès2.png|Sprite. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' Agnès appears as an obtainable card. ''Road to Dragons'' Agnès, along with Tiz, appears as an obtainable character.http://www.siliconera.com/2013/12/09/bravely-default-characters-crossing-another-game/ Agnès comes with Freelancer, Performer, and Valkyrie jobs, each having an active and party ability. The Freelancer has Elixir as an active skill and Dark Resist as a party skill. The Performer has Power of Love as an active skill and Voltage as a party skill. The Valkyrie has Jump as an active skill and Spear Knowledge as a party skill. RtD Agnes Freelancer 2.png|Freelancer. RtD Agnes Performer.png|Performer. RtD Agnes Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie. ''Rise of Mana'' Agnès Oblige is set to appear as a support character. ''Sangokushi Rumble'' Agnès appears as an obtainable character. ''The Irregular at Magic High School Lost Zero'' Agnès Oblige appears as collaboration cards. Using her in a deck will allow units to wear her costume. TIMHSLZ Agnès1.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès2.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès4.png|Miyuki Shiba in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès5.png|Miyuki Shiba SD in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès3.png|Units in Agnès's attire. Other media Games Agnès in her Pope outfit from Bravely Second, known as the "VW type Agnès Oblige", is available for MikuMikuDance, however the permission to use the files is exclusive to Japan. http://www.4gamer.net/games/241/G024160/20150430151/ MMD Agnès SS5.png|Agnès in MikuMikuDance. MMD Agnès SS.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS2.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS3.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS4.png|Screenshot. ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Agnès' costumes appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Gallery ;Bravely Default Agnes-BDFF.png|3D render. BDFF-screenshot.jpg|Agnès's in-game model. BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Agnès (third from the left). BDFF Woman.jpg|Agnès in vestal garb with Airy. BDFF Agnes.png|Agnès with the crystal by Akihiko Yoshida. Agnes-knight-BDFF-artwork.png|Artwork of Agnès's Knight's Tunic. BDFTS Agnès Bonus Costume_Artwork.png|Agnès in her Bravo Bunny costume by Yubisakku. BD Agnès SP Drink.png|Agnès in her yukata holding an SP drink. BD Agnès Sketch.png|Sketch of Agnès arriving in Caldisla. Swordmaster-BDFF-artwork.jpg|Concept art of Agnès as a Swordmaster. Chemist-BDFF-artwork.jpg|Concept art of Agnès as a Salve-Maker. Agnes.jpg|Agnès in the opening FMV. Agnes_grieving.jpg|Agnès's grief over Olivia's death. Agnes_pointing_finger.jpg|Agnès distrusting Edea. Agnes_about_to_catch_Tiz_and_Egil.jpg|Agnès, about to catch Tiz and Egil. Agnes_saves_Tiz_and_Egil.jpg|Agnès catches Tiz and Egil. Agnes_reading_Crystal_Adventist.jpg|Agnès reading the ancient Crystalist Adventist text on Grandship. BD Agnès Manga.png|Agnès in the manga. BD Agnès Card1.png|AR card. BD Agnès Card2.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Agnès Oblige.png|Artwork. BS Agnès Render.png|Front. BS Agnès Render2.png|Side. BS Agnès Render3.png|Render. BS Agnès Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès Artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès FMV SS2.png|Agnès in the opening FMV. BS Agnès AR SS.png|Agnès in the AR movie. BS Agnès Card1.png|AR card (Japanese version). BS Agnès Card2.png|AR card (Overseas version). BS Agnès Card3.png|AR card. BS Agnès Card4.png|AR card. BS Agnès Card5.png|AR card. ;Miscellaneous BDFF Virtual World Agnes Oblige.png|An avatar dressed as Agnès from the Square-Enix Members Virtual World. Etymology Trivia *Ordering the original soundtrack for the game rewards a knight costume for Agnès and the ability to equip the character's respective default outfit regardless of job. However, the game must first be registered to Japanese Square Enix Member's site. *The artwork of Agnès and Airy works as the cover art for the soundtrack. *A replica of Agnès's Vestal Garb appears on the cover of the X'mas Collections music from Bravely Default. *According to the Bravely Second demo, Agnès was once a member of the Harena Walking Society. References de:Agnès Oblige Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Bravely Second: End Layer Characters